


What about Us

by Bellicosi



Category: Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead, What About Us - P!nk (Song)
Genre: F/M, Sadness, Songfic, reflecting on the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellicosi/pseuds/Bellicosi
Summary: Inspired by P!nk's song "What about Us"Towards the ending of Last Sacrifice, Adrian is heartbroken by Rose. These are his reflections on her.





	What about Us

**Author's Note:**

> I don't hate Rose, but she wasn't really one of my favorite characters. I feel that Adrian's words held a measure of truth, that she hadn't thought of many others besides herself, Lissa, and Dimitri. I also really wanted to write something based on a song, and I thought "What about Us" fit Adrian's scenario really well.

_La da da da da, la da da da da, da da da da…_

____

Adrian had loved her. Deeply, unrepentantly, unabashedly. She had been his light in a sea of crazy politics, strange deaths, and insane magic. She had been bright, unafraid, and powerful.

_We are searchlights, we can see in the dark. We are rockets, pointing up at the stars. ___

____

She had been unique, special. One in a billion. And he had given her everything, everything of him. His heart, his soul, his dedication and devotion. Hell, he had even made a pact with her to control his vices. 

_We are billions of beautiful hearts. And you sold us down the river too far. ___

____

____

But she was not perfect, as he had believed. Yes, she was brash, she was reckless, she had been unconcerned with her reputation. But Adrian had saw the perfection in those little imperfections. It had made her more alluring to him. But she had left him behind. She had left a trail of destruction and devastation in her wake, and with it a string of victims.

_What about us? What about all the times you said you had the answers? ___

____

____

How had she let Sydney, an innocent girl who had helped her so much, be taken in for questioning by the unrelenting guardians and for punishment by the Alchemists?

_What about us? What about all the broken happy ever afters? ___

____

____

He had loved her. And she had broken him in the worst way possible. Not even by telling that they wouldn’t work. No, by cheating with the man she’d supposedly gotten over.

_What about us? What about all the plans that ended in disasters? ___

____

____

Sure, Lissa was now queen, able to change the world, but she was queen because of Jillian Mastrano. Jill, a young girl who was already hated by some because she was an illegitimate daughter that ruined other candidates for the monarchy. Lissa had already been popular, and because of Jill, she could be queen. Rose certainly hadn’t thought of how Jill would handle the stress of suddenly being a princess. How she could handle being a girl with considerable influence, but still a girl, tossed into a sea of sly, ruthless snakes?

_What about love? What about trust? What about us? ___

____

____

What about Eddie Castile, one of her supposed best friends? One whose sterling reputation was now tarnished, and when he was in his prime, no less? He had yet to prove himself, and Rose certainly hadn’t given him a step up. 

_We are problems that want to be solved. ___

____

____

It was just okay for her to do all this. To break free by stepping on others. The guardians that had stood in her way when she was fleeing were just problems, little nuisances she had to take care of in order to escape. 

_We are children that need to be loved. ___

____

____

She hadn’t thought of how others might care. Might feel. What they might want or need.

_We were willing, we came when you called. ___

____

____

They had all helped her. And how had she repaid them?

_But man you fooled us, enough is enough. ___

____

____

Well, now they were all free of her. She had gotten her happy ending, and he did not truly begrudge her for it. He knew what she endured, but he also knew what others had endured. What others would endure. They wouldn’t have to be so willing to help her next time.  
What about us? What about all the times you said you had the answers?

How had Sydney felt when Rose dragged her around from place to place, pestered her for answers, and complained at every turn?  
What about us? What about all the times you said you had the answers?

Why did she have to break up with him in such a harsh way? He’d have taken it better if she’d simply admitted the truth. He’d still have been upset, but he’d try to understand. Why did she have to physically show him that she did not love him?

_What about us? What about all the plans that ended in disasters? ___

____

____

How would Jill survive the pit she had been trapped in? The ruthless politicians, the conniving schemers, the mismatched royals?

_What about love? What about trust? What about us? ___

____

____

What about Eddie? Had he not lost just as much as her? Had he not suffered through the loss of his best friend, the terrible abuse under Isaiah, and the aftermath? And who did he have to turn to? Who was his significant other?

_What about us? What about all the plans that ended in disasters? What about love, what about trust, what about us? ___


End file.
